Summer Dreams
by PrincessRoxas
Summary: Sequel to Christmas Wishes. As school ends, Roxas and Xion leave Paris and head to meet their friends, Axel, Demyx and Zala, to go camping. Not the camping type, Roxas tries his best to impress Axel. Akuroku
1. Chapter 1

**Summer dreams. **_Sequel to "Christmas Wishes"_

**Chapter 1 Boarding school. **

"Now, please read chapter eight in your textbook for the remainder of the class." My teacher instructed us as she plopped down in her seat. The students around me boringly opened their dull brown books, flipping open to chapter eight as instructed. A girl with short black hair flashed me a smile and winked before starting to read through the chapter. With a small smile on my lips, I opened my textbook, like everyone else, and started to read the chapter. I couldn't help but think about the trip next week.

Next week, summer vacation would start and my friend Xion and I would be going camping with a few other of my friends. After working feverishly all year in Paris, I couldn't wait for a break. I mean, yeah it's really nice here. There's plenty of places to shop and the dormitories are super nice, but the works also really advanced. If you do poorly, you could get kicked out. Meaning half of the time we weren't in class or sleeping, we were studying, usually late into the night. A break was something we all needed after all the stress, but after all, who said seventh grade was easy?

A bell echoed throughout the class and I gathered up my belongings. With all my stuff in a chic black bag slung over my shoulder, I exited my class with Xion by my side. "Are you already for the trip, Rox?" She asked me for the umpteenth time today. I gave her a causal yes and nodded, amused by her enthusiasm. We reached the top of the steps where two hallways emerged. Xion headed towards the left while I headed towards the right to the boy dormitories.

I made my way into my room and placed by stuff on the side table next to my bed. My roommate Emerson looked up as I walked in, a smile present on his handsome face. I've always liked Emerson ; he was always so easy to be around. His hair was a dark brown that matched his eyes. Unlike my skin, which was very pale, he looked like he was kissed by the sun from all the sports he played all semester.

"Back from class already, Roxas?" He said, closing the magazine he was carelessly flipping through. "Yeah… all we did was review sections in our textbooks." I replied with a shrug, blonde hair falling in front of my dark cerulean eyes. Honestly, I didn't understand why we're reviewing chapters. We already took the midterms last week, which I aced by the way. Another reason why I had to tutor Emerson all week. My scores were one of the best in the country so he begged me for three days straight to help him. Try hearing him whine at you while you're trying to study or sleep. Not the best few days of my life, I'll tell you that.

"So where are you going over break?" Emerson asked me as I took a seat on the white plush couch we shared. "Camping." I told him, and to my surprise, burst into a fit of laughter. "What's so funny. Em?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him. "Oh… nothing… nothing…." He replied, trying to control his laughing. Was he implying that I couldn't handle going camping? I mean, yeah, it's not my ideal place, but that's where Axel's going to be and even if hell freezes over, it won't stop me from seeing him. My heart started fluttering in my chest at the thought of him. I haven't seen him since last Christmas, but it felt more like a thousand years. My eyes drifted down to the pearl ring on my petite pale hand. I felt my cheeks flush. We weren't like anything official, but he's the love of my life. Not like I'd tell him that of course.


	2. Farewell, Paris!

**Summer Dreams.**

**Chapter 2 farewell, Paris!**

"Hurry up, Roxy!" Xion yelled back at me as the two of us ran through campus. We both woke up late this morning; thank god we packed our belongings the night before or we might've missed our flight…. We might still miss it though. I followed the black haired girl until she came to a halt, Twilight star boarding academy for the gifted behind us. "Do you think we have time to make it?" I asked her in between breaths. "As long as we hurry, yes." She quickly said to me. "c'mon, Rox!" She panted as she darted across the street and into the heart of London.

We only had ten minutes before the plane took off after Xion finally managed to hale a taxi to take us to the airport. With our suitcases in our hands and a rucksack on each of our backs, we scrambled into the airport, both of us panting again. "Where's the flight entrance?" She asked me worriedly. "I d-don't know!" I exclaimed. My blue eyes traveled over at the clock. Only five minutes! "What's the flight number, Xi?!" I said to her quickly, looking quickly around the bottom level of the airport lobby. "N-Number fourteen I believe." She whimpered, tears swimming in the rims of her eyes.

"Upstairs quick!" I shouted when I bolted up the staircase on the second level. I heard Xion's footsteps fall behind me. Somewhere in the distance, I heard an announcement. "Last call for flight fourteen." The female voice said, I'm guessing a flight attendant. 'Shit!' I thought, biting my lip. I ran up the third staircase; up to the next level where I was hoping our flight would be located.

A small gasp escaped me , a flight attendant was starting to close the gate at the fourteenth flight. I felt Xion brush against me as she ran swiftly towards the gate, me close behind her. The woman's brown hair was pulled up in a small tight bun; her brown eyes kind.' She reminds me of Emerson a lot…..' I thought, starting to miss him already, as Xion handed her our tickets. Xion walked in through the gate, her school girl shoes, she packed all her other shoes so she just wore them for now, clicking as she walked. I quickly followed her as we made our way into the front of the plane, into the first class compartment.

We took our seats. Xion sat closest to the isle as always. My eyes drifted towards the window as the plane started to take off. Xion and I turned off our cell phones, her head gently bobbing to the music playing the distance. "Only like seven more hours to go." Xion said to me, her signature smirk etched on her pale face. "I can't wait to see everyone." I breathed, my eyes locked out the window as the plane took towards the air like a bird.

"Yeah, same. " She replied. "Like Demy and Zala… and your probably excited to see Axe huh?" I felt my cheeks flush with embarrassment . "….Yeah I guess.." I murmured, hiding my face with my straightened blonde hair. Xion couldn't help but let a giggle escape her. "You really should tell him you know?" She said. I tried to think of a comeback, but she didn't wait before continuing. "It's almost like you're playing a game of cat and mouse; sending him mixed signals 24-7." She concluded, crossing her arms over her chest, her blue eyes piercing into the back off my head.

"Didn't you say you were going to work on your summer easy during the flight?" I questioned her through clenched teeth. Xion just strugged, reaching in her soft lavender bag and pulling out some stationary and a quill with ink. Yeah okay… it might seem weird, but that's what they make us write with at school. "You should just think about it… that's all." She said and finally falling silent. This was going to be a long plane ride.


End file.
